


me without you

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin has sex with Baekhyun in the dorm living room.





	me without you

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #25 & #26](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): orgasm denial & exhibitionism
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** orgasm denial, exhibitionism/voyeurism

-

‘C’mon, hyung, turn him over,’ says Jongdae, opening up a bottle of beer and leaving it on the end table next to the arm of the couch.

‘Not yet,’ says Minseok, sitting on the couch wearing sweats and a shirt, his cock pulled out so a naked Baekhyun can ride it with his back turned towards Minseok’s chest, his hands reaching behind him to balance on Minseok’s strong thighs, his flushed face looking around the living room at everyone watching him.

There’s only a couple people here. Sehun, curled on the floor next to the couch, eyes wide and shining as he watches Minseok’s cock slide in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. Jongdae, standing next to the couch with his hands in the pockets of his sweats, his cock half-hard and tenting the front. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon too - both of them on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch, Kyungsoo’s gaze analytical, Junmyeon watching everyone else more than Baekhyun moaning over dick.

‘Please, please, hyung,’ moans Baekhyun, already gone. He’s flushed red with embarrassment and arousal, and his cock is hard and arching between his thighs, slapping against his abdomen with each thrust from Minseok’s cock.

‘Not until I’m done,’ says Minseok, hands reaching out to grasp Baekhyun’s hips, bringing him back on his cock harder. ‘Keep going - everyone’s watching.’

Baekhyun whines at the reminder. He’s been riding Minseok for _so long_ already, but Minseok takes ages to come, and it’s getting harder and harder for him ease back his own orgasm. It just feels so _good_ \- Minseok’s cock hard and punching into his prostate, the rhythm matching to Baekhyun’s breaths, making him moan every time he rides down and back up again, feeling his hole squeeze all along the length.

‘Hyung, he’s too close,’ says Sehun quietly. Jongdae has come up behind him, slid a hand along Sehun’s nape.

Minseok frowns faintly, his grip on Baekhyun’s hips tightening and slamming him down, grinding his cock _deep_ into Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun twitches and sobs, but he doesn’t come even though he wants to _so badly_. ‘That’s right - not yet.’

‘Don’t think it’s fair we have to look at Baekhyun and not you, hyung,’ says Jongdae. Kyungsoo agrees with a soft ‘yes’.

‘I want - I want to see,’ begs Baekhyun, feeling Minseok’s hands retreat. His own nails are digging into Minseok’s thighs as he continues to fuck his ass over Minseok’s cock. Minseok doesn’t reply, but Baekhyun can hear the rustle of clothes as a shirt is stripped off. Jongdae makes a noise of approval, has it echoed by Sehun and the rest.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. He only got this - Minseok’s cock, Minseok’s attention - because he could obey rules. He had to keep going even if he wanted more - keep squeezing his hole around Minseok’s cock, keep feeling that hot, hard drag along his rim, the perfect pressure on his prostate. It feels so good - making his own cock drool precome all over the floor between his open thighs - but Baekhyun can’t focus on his orgasm, he just _can’t_.

‘Isn’t hyung handsome,’ says Jongdae in admiration. ‘Look at his muscles.’

‘Yeah,’ moans out Sehun.

 _That_ has Minseok’s hips slam harder into Baekhyun’s ass. The pace increases, and Baekhyun can’t fucking breathe. Trying to focus, he opens his eyes. Sehun has two of his own fingers in his mouth, his eyes glazing over as he keeps watching. Behind him, Jongdae’s hand lingers along the line of his throat and his cock is fully hard. If Baekhyun got a cock in his mouth, he’d come for sure. He can’t, he can’t.

On the loveseat, at least Junmyeon’s eyes have settled onto Minseok. God - it must look nice: Minseok and his muscles, the flex of his arms as he grips Baekhyun’s hips again, the way his abs tightened up, showed off the impeccable lines of his muscle as he fucked into Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun wants to _see_ \- wants to be spun around on Minseok’s cock so he can watch how fucking gorgeous Minseok looks as he fucks.

But then he’d come and he - he - he _can’t_. Baekhyun _sobs_.

Jongdae laughs, low and mean. ‘You’re torturing him, hyung.’

Minseok grunts. ‘He can take it. He said so.’

Junmyeon, finally: ‘You’ve been fucking him for over half an hour, Minseok.’

Kyungsoo now: ‘He comes in half the time.’

Baekhyun’s face burns. Tears streak down his face. Minseok keeps fucking his ass so goddamn well.

‘Hyung is so handsome while he fucks though,’ says Jongdae, a touch dreamy. ‘So fucking hot.’

Desperately, frantically, Baekhyun tries to match Minseok’s pace by riding back onto his cock, and earns a glorious groan. The last thing he expects is for Minseok to suddenly sit up and roll them over. Baekhyun’s arms flail forward, hands catching along the top of the couch as Minseok gets Baekhyun’s knees on the couch cushions.

The grip on his hips are bruisingly tight. Minseok _pounds_ into him and Baekhyun screams. Sehun’s face is half-buried against Jongdae’s thigh as he continues to watch unblinking while Minseok chases his end by railing into Baekhyun so hard that Baekhyun has no choice but to literally hang on and _take it_.

The pace, the pleasure eliminates every thought in Baekhyun’s head except for _he can’t come - he can’t come - he can’t come_ \- even as Minseok leans over him, trying to get the angle that has Baekhyun’s ass taking him all the way, balls-deep and grinding hard.

‘Even his ass looks like that,’ sighs Junmyeon in exasperation, barely heard over the filthy slap of skin-on-skin, how Minseok’s balls are hitting the back of Baekhyun’s ass while Baekhyun takes his cock.

‘Shit,’ grunts Minseok, one hand on Baekhyun’s lower back, angling him down even more. ‘C’mon.’

It makes Minseok’s cock drag especially hard and hot along the top of Baekhyun’s rim, and Baekhyun is outright crying now, all the friction and hot, hard heat of Minseok’s perfect dick and perfect fucking having built up in Baekhyun’s gut for _too long_ already.

What must be another minute lasts an eternity - Baekhyun who is nothing but a hole now, no task except to make sure his ass is tight and hot around Minseok’s dick, wait patiently as he cries while Minseok uses him until he’s satisfied.

Finally, _finally_ , Minseok comes. His hips hitch hard against Baekhyun’s ass as he pumps his semen as deep as it’ll go. Baekhyun can feel the wet warmth and tries to clench his ass to milk all of it out of Minseok, so far gone that he’s forgotten what happens next.

Minseok lets go of him, his cock slipping out, and Baekhyun slumps against the couch cushions, drained.

Sehun scrambles forward, rolling Baekhyun onto his back and sucking his cock down to the root with his small pink mouth.

Baekhyun comes so hard he passes out.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [wheezes] I caught up... let's hope this lasts. thank you for reading!!
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
